Les Très Riches Heures d'Albion
by titpuce86
Summary: Entre les Fondateurs et Harry Potter, près de mille ans se sont écoulés. JKR nous parle de Grindelwald et de Voldemort mais il reste encore au moins 950 ans d'Histoire magique à combler. En voici quelques épisodes. Chapitre 1 - En 1666, Londres brûle 4 jours durant à cause du four mal éteint d'un boulanger. C'est du moins la version des Moldus...


**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Je développe juste un peu l'univers.

**AN** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (1 thème, 1 heure, 1 texte) pour le thème « sac ».

**Résumé** : Entre les Fondateurs et Harry Potter, mille ans ont passé. Assez longtemps pour qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses. JKR nous parle de Grindelwald et Voldemort mais sûrement, l'Histoire magique ne se résume pas à cela. Une tentative pour aller plus loin et explorer ces vides laissés par la créatrice de ce monde.

**AN 2**: Albion est un des nombreux noms utilisés pour décrire les Iles Britanniques et notamment l'Angleterre (la fameuse "_perfide Albion_"). Quant au reste du titre de cette fic, il provient des Très Riches Heures du Duc de Berry, un livre d'heures (c'est-à-dire un ouvrage permettant aux laïcs de suivre la liturgie) commencé en 1410 et qui est notamment connu pour la splendeur de ses nombreuses enluminures. Les 206 feuillets de vélin fin qui composent le manuscrit sont actuellement conservés au musée Condé dans le château de Chantilly (pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, l'article de Wikipédia sur ce sujet est très complet).

* * *

**Le Grand Incendie de Londres - 1666**

* * *

A voir l'étonnement d'Harry Potter face au nombre de spectateurs lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch de 1995 et à leurs origines respectives, le sorcier non-averti pourrait penser que le monde magique ne se compose que d'un seul pays : la Grande-Bretagne. Il n'en est bien sûr rien puisque non seulement Beauxbâtons est une école magique française, mais par ailleurs Albus Dumbledore, respecté Directeur de Poudlard, porte également le titre de Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Et bien évidemment, même si le Royaume-Uni est une île, il n'est pas non plus complètement isolé de ses voisins.

Bien sûr, ceux-ci ne sont pas exactement les mêmes pour les sorciers que pour les Moldus. Ainsi, la Belgique n'a pas d'équivalent magique et les mages qui y habitent sont répartis entre le Grand-duché du Luxembourg, qui a une superficie presque double de celle de son homologue moldu, et les Pays-Bas magiques qui vont de la rivière Eems au nord-est jusqu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Lille au sud-ouest, une zone par ailleurs férocement disputée par les sorciers néerlandais et leurs homologues français.

Et bien sûr, les pays voisins des Îles britanniques n'entretiennent pas nécessairement de bonnes relations avec ces dernières. Outre un certain nombre de conflits moldus suivis avec assiduité par les autorités magiques comme par exemple la Guerre de Cent Ans, on en trouve d'autres qui sont confinés au monde sorcier. Parfois ils débordent chez les Moldus et parfois non. Mais dans tous les cas ou presque, l'explication donnée aux non-sorciers est bien différente de celle donnée aux populations magiques : catastrophes naturelles, dérèglement climatique, accidents sont autant de camouflage pour des kelpies en colère, des Détraqueurs en maraude ou encore un duel entre deux sorciers un peu trop éméchés.

Parmi toutes ces excuses, l'une des plus considérables est celle de 1666. Si on en croit les livres d'histoire moldus, c'est un four mal éteint dans la boulangerie de Thomas Farriner qui aurait causé le gigantesque incendie qui a ravagé Londres du 2 au 5 septembre 1666, causant certes peu de morts (officiellement), mais des dégâts considérables puisque 70 000 des 80 000 habitants de la City se retrouvèrent privés de logements et que plus de 80 églises, y compris la cathédrale St Paul, et de nombreux bâtiments publics partirent en flammes. Le palais royal de Whitehall lui-même fut menacé par le feu. Un Moldu bien informé vous dira que la raison pour laquelle l'incendie ne put être circonscrit plus tôt tient aussi bien de l'architecture du Londres médiéval, plein de ruelles étroites et de maisons en bois avec une multitude de foyers ouverts et de bougies, qu'aux vents violents qui exacerbaient les flammes ou à l'indécision du lord-maire de Londres, Thomas Bloodworth, qui retarda la création de coupe-feux par démolition.

Un sorcier, lui, vous dira que la raison pour laquelle le feu ne put être éteint ou même maîtrisé pendant si longtemps, c'est qu'on n'éteint pas le Feudeymon. A moins d'être son créateur (et encore), la seule chose à faire, c'est d'attendre que la magie contenue dans les flammes s'estompe. On se retrouve alors avec un feu parfaitement normal qu'on peut éteindre avec de l'eau ou de la terre.

Mais, me direz-vous, comment diable un sortilège de Feudeymon a-t-il pu être lâché sur Londres ? Pour savoir cela, il faut remonter quelques mois plus tôt, au mois de juin 1666 et à la sortie de Poudlard de la promotion 1659-1666. En effet, celle-ci comportait en son sein une jeune fille, Rose Hanson qui avait d'après les dires de ses amis un don de prescience. Don confirmé par l'autorité suprême en la matière : la Ligue Delphaïque.

Créée durant l'Antiquité pour rassembler tous les Visionnaires, Haruspices et autres Prophètes, la Ligue est, comme son nom l'indiquait, basée à Delphes en Grèce et sous l'autorité de la Pythie. Véritable Etat dans l'Etat, la Ligue regroupe des membres venus du monde entier qui y apprennent à contrôler leur pouvoir et à l'utiliser, notamment contre rémunération des pèlerins venus à Delphes poser leurs questions aux oracles de la ville-état.

Bien sûr, aucune nation sensée ne souhaite avoir comme ennemi un groupe d'individus capables de lire l'avenir et de prévenir et contrecarrer toute offensive contre eux. Et donc, assez rapidement, des traités virent le jour qui garantissaient l'indépendance de la Ligue et la protection de ses membres. Il serait après tout aisé pour un gouvernement d'enfermer quelque part un Prophète et de se servir de ses visions pour envahir ses voisins ou prévenir toute tentative d'insurrection parmi la population. Un risque que personne ne souhaitait encourir. Par conséquent s'il venait l'idée à un pays de séquestrer un membre de la Ligue, alors ses voisins se dressaient contre lui, récupéraient le ou la prisonnière et de façon générale faisaient amèrement regretter au pays en tort d'avoir même simplement eu l'idée de s'attaquer à la Ligue Delphaïque.

Oui mais voilà, cette protection ne valait théoriquement que pour les membres de la Ligue et Rose Hanson n'en faisait pas officiellement partie. Il faut dire qu'en tant que Née-de-Moldus, elle n'en avait appris l'existence que très récemment et, pression des ASPICs oblige, avait décidé d'attendre la fin de ses examens pour aller se faire tester à Delphes et éventuellement intégrer la Ligue. Un habitant de Poudlard à la langue décidément trop pendue en fit part au Ministère qui sauta sur l'occasion et, dès la fin de l'année arrivée, enleva la jeune fille et la transporta dans une cellule de ce qui deviendrait le Département des Mystères.

Malheureusement pour le Ministre, qui s'imaginait qu'une Née-de-Moldus était par définition isolée du reste de la population sorcière, Rose était une jeune fille relativement populaire et avait promis de passer une partie de l'été avec des amis. Ceux-ci ne la voyant pas arriver menèrent leur enquête et, atterrés par les actions du gouvernement, allèrent plaider leur cause auprès de la Pythie.

Officiellement, cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire puisque la jeune fille n'était pas une de ses subordonnés, mais elle s'arrangea pour en discuter, tout à fait officieusement bien sûr, avec les dirigeants de plusieurs nations magiques environnantes. Lesquels parvinrent rapidement à la conclusion qu'un Ministère britannique pourvu de son devin particulier deviendrait rapidement une trop grande menace pour leur sécurité. Ils s'allièrent donc contre l'ennemi commun, sommant le gouvernement anglais de relâcher la jeune Hanson.

Évidemment, il leur fut ri au nez, le Ministère niant toute implication dans la disparition de l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Les choses auraient pu en rester là, l'alliance internationale manquant de preuve, si les Maisons Mallory et Lestrange ne s'en étaient pas mêlées. L'intervention des Mallory qui avaient régulièrement des membres de la Ligue Delphaïque parmi leur famille n'était pas étonnante. En revanche, les Lestrange avaient une raison beaucoup plus primale : la vengeance. En effet, le Ministère les avait empêchés de soustraire à leurs familles d'origine plusieurs Nés-de-Moldus, prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuves de leur mauvais traitement par leurs familles pour justifier une telle action. Si cela était vrai ou non reste une question irrésolue mais l'historien averti mentionnera que la personne en charge de ce dossier au Ministère était un membre de la famille Goyle, des obligés de la Maison Malefoy qui n'appréciait alors guère les Lestrange. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Lestrange vinrent en aide aux Mallory et, ensembles, ils parvinrent à rassembler assez de preuves contre le Ministère dans le cas de la jeune Rose Hanson.

Les Français et les Néerlandais, sûrs de leur bon droit, s'empressèrent alors d'envoyer des troupes à la faveur de la nuit le 1er septembre 1666. Elles fondirent sur le Londres magique, mettant à sac le Chemin de Traverse et le quartier de Mayfield, tuant, pillant et violant comme le faisaient toutes les armées de l'époque. Lorsque ces deux quartiers furent entièrement ravagés et leurs habitants morts ou en fuite, les soldats néerlandais, pays d'invention du Feudeymon, lancèrent sur la ville leurs sorts. Saccager le Londres magique leur avait pris toute une journée, raison pour laquelle les flammes ne se lancèrent à l'assaut du Londres moldu qu'au cours de la nuit du 2. La dernière partie du Londres magique, le quartier de Lower Tower sur les bords de la Tamise, ne réchappa au massacre et au pillage que grâce à la destruction en 1528 de la rue de la lune gibbeuse qui reliait Lower Tower à l'allée des Embrumes. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule entrée à protéger, les habitants du quartier purent endiguer l'avancée des soldats ennemis, même si nombre d'entre eux moururent dans les combats ou asphyxiés par les fumées des incendies.

Pendant que les flammes faisaient rage sur la ville et qu'agonisaient les derniers sorciers de Mayfield et du Chemin de Traverse, un commando, guidé par des membres des Maisons Mallory et Lestrange, pénétra dans le Ministère et délivra Rose Hanson, qui fut immédiatement exfiltrée vers Delphes. Les tests auxquels elle fut soumise révélèrent bien qu'elle était une Visionnaire, légalisant à posteriori l'intervention de la France et des Pays-Bas. La jeune fille ne quitta par la suite plus jamais la Grèce, seul lieu où elle se sentait un tant soit peu en sécurité.

Les troupes néerlandaises et françaises, quant à elles, ne se contentèrent pas de Londres et poussèrent jusqu'aux villages sorciers de Rhisvern, Merry-in-Kent et, dans un mouvement d'une audace incroyable, jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Plusieurs des journaux des élèves et professeurs de l'époque relatent avec effroi et incrédulité la destruction du village et le massacre jusqu'aux portes de l'école des villageois qui tentaient de trouver un refuge à Poudlard. Aucune tentative ne fut faite contre les grilles du château mais la panique n'en gagna pas moins la population estudiantine et le corps enseignant. Merry-in-Kent ne se remit jamais de l'attaque lancée contre elle et il fallut attendre de nombreuses décennies avant que quelqu'un ne se risque de nouveau à Rhisvern.

Les deux pays alliés réitérèrent leurs attaques l'année suivante lorsqu'un Cracmol à la tête d'une flotte moldue remonta la Tamise, ravageant ses côtes avec à bord de ses vaisseaux de nombreux sorciers embarqués incognito.

Après cela, le Ministère se le tint pour dit et ne s'est depuis plus jamais risqué à menacer un membre, même potentiel, de la Ligue. Pas plus d'ailleurs que la majorité des autres nations magiques, peu enthousiastes à l'idée de devoir affronter une telle opposition pour un gain somme toute assez aléatoire.

Le Royaume-Uni magique se releva petit à petit. Pré-au-Lard fut reconstruit, tout comme Londres, le Chemin de Traverse et Mayfield profitant des progrès magiques dans l'établissement de redondances spatiales et se dotant de rues rectilignes et beaucoup plus vastes que les ruelles tortueuses de Lower Tower, encore alignées sur les constructions moldues. Le Ministre à l'origine de toute cette affaire fut bien entendu immédiatement limogé et lynché en place publique. A sa place fut élu Duncan Gryffondor qui parvint à rester en poste 24 ans, notamment grâce au soutien de sa sœur Maud qui s'installa, quant à elle, à la tête du Magenmagot. L'implication des Mallory et des Lestrange dans les attaques ne put jamais être démontrée et les premiers retrouvèrent rapidement une place prééminente dans la société magique, alors que les seconds furent longtemps tenus à distance des postes politiques importants, du moins jusqu'à l'avènement de Titus Lestrange au poste de Ministre de la Magie en 1802.

Enfin, une conséquence inattendue mais certainement bienvenue de toute cette affaire fut l'instauration d'une ère de tolérance accrue envers les Nés-de-Moldus. Après tout, si les pays voisins en venaient à de telles extrémités pour en protéger une, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable et les laisser tranquilles. Ces louables intentions durèrent deux générations, trois tout au plus avant que le souvenir de la violence ne s'estompe et que les bonnes vieilles habitudes de discrimination reviennent au galop, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

**AN** : J'ai introduit pas mal de concepts de ma création, donc n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions.


End file.
